Mit der Nimroth nach Lond Ernil
Aufbruch Richtung Lond Ernil. Als sich unsere Heldengruppe daranmachte die Vorbereitungen zur Abfahr mit der Nimroth zu treffen, da gelüstete es Borathor (Kai) die gewagte Fahrt mit seiner Tatkraft zu unterstützen. Gleichwohl fuhren dann alle Streiter mit dem Ruderboot zur Nimroth, die 1 Meile vor dem Belfalas Manor ankerte. Während dieser Überfahrt, an der sich alle mit ihrer Ruderkraft messen konnten, eilte sichKapitän Allatar auf der Insel geeignete Besatzung zu finden die Mandos Winden und Ulmos schäumende Gewässer trotzen konnten. Unsere Helden nahten nun mit kräftigen Ruderschlägen der Nimroth die, zum Erstaunen unserer Helden mit Ranken- und Blumengewände wie zur Leichenfeier und Hochzeitsfeier zugleich geschmückt war. Doch da unseren Helden weder daran dachten an der Toten Trauerfeier mit Hochzeitsgesängen teilzunehmen, enterten sie neugierig und entschlossen die Nimroth. Auf Deck festen Fußes stehend folgten Sie dem Ursprung des festliche Schmuckes, der sich aus einem im Deck eingelassenem Gitter ( to completed) aus ihrem Munde keine zu Herzen rührende Liebsschwüre sondern eine samenspende Blume mit großem Stengel herausschoß. Doch Rachef konnte sich der Blume, aus deren Ansatz Saugnäpfe eine Verankerung auf seinem Gesicht suchten, erwehren und stieß das Geschöpf von sich weg und erwehrte sich weiter tapfer deren Begdrängungsversuche. Den es war auch nichts anderes als ein GESCHÖPF EINER Pflanze, die sich die Frau als Sklavin bediente indem sie ihre Verästelungen im Rückenmarck beginnend durch all ihre Körperteil hindurch wachsen ließ, um so Besitz dieses menschlichen Körpers gelangte. Daraufhin wurden auch unseren anderen Helden von den Verästelungen im Raum angegriffen, die sich zwar alle tapfer erwährten und viele Äste so zerstzückeln konnten, jedoch wurde der neue Magier von einem Geäst ergriffen und gegen die Bordwand geschleudert. Und wär er nicht vom Priester Rachef mit großem Gebete geheil,t so hätte im der Tod sofort ereilt. Nachdem alles Gehölz durch Zauber- und Pfeilkraft zerstört, gelàngte ein Blick durch die Holzwand um die im Lagerraum , die die Reste der Mannschaft kopfüber hängend sah, deren Lebenssaft sich riesige Blumen nährten, welche am Boden schwimmend wie Seerosen auf dem Wasser liegend. Zwerge im Laderaum Die Zwerge machten sich sodann daran die gegenüberliegende Laderaumtür aufzubrechen, in den Frachtraum hineinzuspringen um so tiefwatend, an dem Leichengehänge vorbei, ins Vorderschiff zu gelangen.Währenddessen beschoß der Elb mit seinen Pfeilen eine Person die sich inmitten eines großen Geästes verbarg und traf ihn mehrfach tödlich. Darauf lösten sich die Toten von der Decke, um so Elb und ZWERGE anzugreifen, was aber von allen tapfer abgewehrt wurde. Allerdings mussten sich die Gruppe nun fragen warum die Zwerge den Laderaum nicht wieder über die Eingangstür verließen , sondern sich ein Loch vom Laderaum im im Unterdeck in die Decke zum Miteldeck schlugen. Irgendwie erinnert es an die Aktion der Zwerge im Laderaum den VENE, wo sie ein Loch in die Bretterwand des Laderaumes schlugen. Durch wohlgezielten Schuß des Elben verstarb das geistige Quell der Pflanze und es löste sich selbst das Geränke von der Bordwand, durch das die Mycelfäden der Planze ins offene Meer zu gelangen dachten. Gelüstet es nicht jedes Lebewesen seinen Durst zu stillen? Natürlich bemerkte die Pflanze, dass das Salzwasser sich nicht um den Lebensquell sprudelnden Wasser aus dem Wald der Tränen oder der Gelben Berge handelt.. Sodann stieg das Wasser im Unterdeck langsam kniehoch, bis sich das Loch durch Ast- und Strauchwuchs verschließ In Sorge um das Schiff seiner Familie schloß der Priester Lechdan sogleich das Loch in der Außenwand mit Zauberkunst. Nachdem alles getan war, was nötig war um das Schiff wieder schiffbar zu machen und nicht als schwimmenden botanischen Garten auf Ulmos Gewässer zu enden, stellten unsere Helden fest , dass das Boot fort und die Zwerge nicht mehr auf dem Schiff waren, was eher ein allgemeine Erstaunen um die Beherrschung des Wassers durch die Zwerge verursachte, als edle Besorgnis um deren Sicherheit in einem , für zwergische Verhältnisse, großem Ruderboot. Was der Gefangene berichtet: Einen Gefangenen, der sich tapfer mit dem Herdfeuer des Schiffes gegen jeglichen Wildwuchs der wachsenden Pflanze verteidigen konnte, unterwarf sich anbetracht der starken Kampfkraft unserer Helden und berichtete von den letzten Stunden auf dem Schiff: : „ Wo starke Arme dem wildwüchsiges Gesträuch zeigt wie man mit ungehorsamen Holz umgeht, da braucht es einen Koch, der solche Arme mit reichhaltigem Male zu stärken weiß!“ So redete der Zubereiter einfacher Mahlzeiten zu den Helden, in der Hoffnung, nicht getötet zu werden. Weiter: : „ Ich kam mit Borathor, dem Narbengesicht und unserem Anführer, mit den erbeuteten drei Schiffen vom Eryn Vorn über Lond Ernil in die Piratenfestung. Von dort aus fuhren wir mit nach Umbar, beluden die Nimroth mit den Kräutersäcken und einer gheimnisumwitterten Kiste während der Rest mit der Schmugglergilde einem Erpresser hinterher eilen sollte, der auf die Festung Marös zuritt. Dieser Erpresser forderte dem Kräuterhändler auf, ihm das Hochzeitsgeschenkes der Rachefs auszuhändigen, mit der Borathor die Kräutersäcke bezahlte.“ Wie ihr weiter erfährt war es die original Nimroth , auf der ihr Euch jetzt befindet. Nach einer kurzen Pause, in der der Kochkünstler Euch unterwürfig mit seinen Augen mustere, fährt er im einwandfreien Westron fort: : '' "Der Kräuterhändler hat ihm das schöne Stück natürlich nicht ausgehändigt, so erfuhren wir. Daraufhin drohte der Erpresser damit, dass das Hochzeitgeschenk gestohlen sei und der Besitzer nun auf Marös weilt. Wenn er den Besitzer des edlen Geschmeides sowie die Diebesgilde benachrichtige, dann würde sein Kräuterhandel sofort verwüstet. Der tapfere Kräuterhändler ließ sich nicht einschüchtern, worauf der Erpresser nach Marös ritt. Kurz darauf erschien Borathor, der nun übrigens kein vernarbtes Gesicht mehr hatte, nun in Begleitung dreier Haradrims aus dem tiefen Süden sowie eine Kiste , die sie aus dem Süden wohl mitbrachten. Borathor war in Panik, als er die Nachricht hörte ließ sofort in Eile die Nimroth beladen und neu bemannen und befahl der Schmugglergilde mit seinen Getreuen den Erpresser nach Marös zu folgen und sofort zu töten. Die VENE würde vor Marös warten um die tapferen Streiter Borathors nach getaner Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen. Also eilte eine tapfere Streitmacht nach Marös und die VENE verließ außerplanmäßig den Hafen von Umbar.'' : Als die Nimroth mit Kräutern beladen war fuhr auch Sie Richtung Marös um die Kräuter auf die VENE verladen, was man mit dem „besonderen Auftrag“ der „hohen Frau“ begründet wurde. : Nachdem die Kiste und die Kräutersäcke auf die VENE gebracht wurden wurden Sie dort in die Vasen umgeladen. Dabei ließen die Harads mit wilden Flüchen und grausame Taten die Mannschaft erzittern. „Unser Leibkoch spricht hier sehr verängstigend über die Harads, die die Kiste wie ein Heiligtum behandelten. „Vor Marös angekommen ankerte die VENE eine Weile, wir warteten auf unsere Streiter. Doch anstatt der Kämpfer kam Rachefs persönlich an Deck. Borathor und der Kapitän der VENE Allatar waren wie gelähmt als er den Namen erfuhren, ließen sich aber nichts anmerken.“ Dabei verneigt sich unser Drei Sterne Koch erfurcht und demütig vor dem Herrn des Schiffes, Lechdan Rachef und redete voller Sanftmut weiter: : „''Ich hatte noch am selben Tage, als ich den edlen aber grausamen Herren aus dem Süden sowie dem Kapitän Allatar und dem narbenfreien Borathor das Essen servierte, konnte ich hören wie der Kapitän Allatar die Sprache des Südens sprach und Borathor in die gemeine Sprache übersetzte.'' : Dabei drohten die Haradrims beide mit dem Tode grausigster Art, sollte die Kiste oder der Auftrag durch das Erscheinen des Besitzers des Schiffes in Begleitung tapferer Streiter, gefährdet werden. Man sollte sich überlegen, wie man sich der ungebetenen Gäste rasch entledige. Allatar: : Der Kapitän flehte und versicherte alles zu tun was die Herren aus dem Süden verlangten, er wolle aber keine weiteren Toten auf seinen Schiff, womit ihm die Harads wohl drohten. Die Harads sollten auch in den Kajüten bleiben, damit der Besitzer sowie auch der Elb kein Verdacht schöpfe. Borathor wurde durch die Harads mit zynischen Hohnworten überschüttet, da er wohl seine Mannschaft beim Angriff auf Marös durch den Heldenmut dieser paar Streiter um Rachef verloren habe. : Borathor: : "Wenn Zeugen von Marös aus sahen wie Rachef in Begleitung tapferer Streiter die VENE bestieg, dann bestünde die Gefahr, dass Allatar als Mörder darstand, sollte Lechdan Rachef getötet werden. Borathor wolle die VENE und auch den Kapitän Allatar nicht in Gefahr bringen, da weitere Transporte geplant waren. Borathor wurde dann den Helden als Navigator des Schiffes vorgestellt. Der wohl gerne an Könighöfen gelernte Vorbereiter köstlicher Male beschrieb dann noch weitere ähnliche Vorfälle und auch dass die Heldengruppe argwöhnisch beobachtet wurde, den Borathor hatte einige Getreue angewiesen Euch immer im Auge zu behalten. Leider waren die Getreuen doch nicht so wachsam, denn auf einmal war Unruhe auf dem Schiff als hätte die Mannschaft nach monatelanger Fahrt ein Hafen mit frischen Liebesdienerinnen erreicht! Allatar ließ den Laderaum kontrollieren, da er aus dem Raum Klopfgeräusche hörte. Zwei Zwerge wurden in Flagranti erwischt , als sie versuchten in den Laderaum der VENE einzudringen. Das bemerkte ich, als ich auf dem Weg in die Kombüse war. Wieder zurück servierte ich einen köstlichen Tee nach deren Mittagsruhe und bemerkte, dass die Harads die Stimmen Borathors und Allatars mit Kampfgetöse aus dem unteren Deck vernahmen. Sie rissen die Bodenluke ihrer Kajüte auf und schauten so in den Laderaum und dann fingen sofort an zu kreischen, was sich wahrhaftig so grausam wie das Brüllen eines Ungeheurs anhörte. Daraufhin verfiel ich in einen Schlaf, auf den ich erst erwachte als mich Borathor wütend anbrüllte: : „Die Harads wollen Tee!“ Dann besprachen sie wohl wie mit Euch weiter verfahren werden sollte. Die Haradrims waren sich wohl einig und sprachen mit dem Akzent aus dem Süden zu Borathor : „Jetzt ist genug! Borathor, bringe sie um! “ : "Das kann ich nicht, das ist nicht so einfach!" rief Borathor Allatar starrte danach fassungslos vor sich hin.Borathor vefluchte Allatar wegen seiner Neugier an einer Kiste und die Harads zürnten der Beiden sehr, während ich zitternd vor Angst den Tee eingoß! Während die Harads wohl überlegten, wie die Helden wirkungsvoll durch die Macht des Südens auf Ulmos Grund zu schicken um die Fahrt in ihrer Wichtigkeit fortzuführen, sprach Allatar beruhigend auf die Harads und Borathor ein: : „Die Ruderanlage ist zerstört! : „Wir müssen sicheres Gewässer erreichen. Sonst kann ich die Ruderanlage nicht reparieren. Leider musstet ihr, Borathor, ja meine alte Mannschaft auswechseln. Da waren richtige Könner des Holz- und Schiffbaus unter ihnen, aber dafür brauchen wir Zeit! Ich schlage daher vor, dass die Heldengruppe in ein Boot gesetzt wird und uns an die Küste ziehen. Damit sind sie vom Schiff. Die Gegend ist hier voller Seeungeheuer. Und so ein kleines Boot wäre mit Besatzung ein schmackhaftes Mahlzeit für das Ungeheuer. Ich werde zu der Mannschaft reden!“ Allatar redete weiter in der Sprache des Südens mit den Harads und konnte sie kaum besänftigen. Die Harads gaben offentsichtlich nach und ich musste wieder in meine Küche. Als ich Wasser aus dem Unterdeck holen wollte, hörte ich wie der Kapitän verkündete, dass ein Ungeheuer das Schiff angriff und die Ruderanlage zerstörte und die Heldengruppe nun zur Strafe das Schiff zur Reperatur in ruhigere Gewässer ziehen mussten. Natürlich freute das die Mannschaft und man hoffte das Seeungeheuer beim Angriff auf das Bootder Helden zu sehen! ............................ Einige Zeit später verkündete Borathor, dass Allatar jetzt schläft und dass er aus unserem geheimen Hafen ein Schiff herbeigerufen hat, um einen Überfall auf die VENE vorzutäuschen: : „Wenn das Piratenschiff eintrifft , wird ein Überfall auf die VENE vorgetäuscht, das heißt, wir müssen so tun als ob wir kämpfen. Denn wir befinden und in Küstennähe, da kann es schon Zeugen geben. Wenn die Helden um Rachef dann in Reichweite der Piraten sind, sollen die Piraten das Ruderboot versenken und die VENE als Beutegut abschleppen. Wir werden Sie dann im unterirdischen Hafen reparieren und unsere Fahrt fortsetzen. Wenn man uns dann in Lond Ernil fragen sollte, so heißt es, dass wir uns aus den Klauen der Piraten befreit haben. Der Kapitän Allatar wäre dann jeglicher Verantwortung und Verdacht frei! Wir brauchen noch sein Schiff!!„ Es dauerte dann nicht lange bis wir uns der Küste näherten, als sich am Horizont das angekündigte Piratenschiff näherte. So sprach unserer Oberkoch, als wäre er in der Verantwortung gewesen ein ganzes Transportschiff mit edlen Speisen zu versorgen. : „ Die Mannschaft an Bord feixte sich richtig vor Lachen, so dass Borathor schon einige der Mannschaft ins Zwischendeck schicken musste um nicht aufzufallen. Den größten Spaß aber hatten wir, als wir den Kapitän Alltatar mit dem Ruf Piraten aufschreckten. Er verfiel regelrecht in Panik und brüllte der ausgesetzten Heldenmannschaft kräftiger zu rudern. Während wir gemütlich unsere Waffen bereiteten, brüllte er Befehle wie :“Zu den Waffen!“ was die Mannschaft mit Grinsen und spöttischen Hohn quittierten. Als Allatar jedoch versuchte, das Schleppseil zu dem Ruderboot zu lösen, wurde er von der Mannschaft durch Borathors Befehl gehindert,Das Piratenschiff legte längseits an und mit gemeinsamen Gejohle sprangen unsere Freunde auf unser Schiff und übten sich der Freude wegen im Ringkampf. Allatar schwang sich dann ans Ruder löste die Befestigungen und drehte das Ruder herum, worüber wir uns alle belustigten. Denn das Ruder war doch beschädigt? Trotzdem bewegte sich das Schiff und durch die Drehung der vene nach Backbord wurden viele an die Reling geschleudert. Dort bemerkten wir, dass sich die Nimroth am Rande eines Riff`s bewegte. Da sprangen alle auf und wollte den Allatar großes Unbill antun. Doch da traf auf einmal eine Windböe die Segel, und drückte die VENE in das Riff. Wir stolperten und stürzten, als das Riff den Rumpf der VENE aufriß. Während sich etliche der Mannschaft und besonders die Haradrim auf Allatar stürzten, hieß Borathor die Mannschaft an die VENE samt Vasen und Ausrüstung zu verlassen. Die Harads aber hatten nichts anderes zu tun, als etliche der Mannschaft mit Schlägend antreibend, die Kiste auf das Piratenschiff zu verbringen. Ich selbst musste mehrfach in den Laderaum um alle Vasen zu retten.. Der Verköstiger feinster Speisen schüttelte sich anbetracht der Panik auf der VENE während des Unterganges. Das war nun wirklich nicht geplant! Während der kurzen Fahrt wurde Allatar von den Harads mit dem Tode bedroht. Doch irgendwie schaffte es Borathor den grausamen Haradrims von der Wichtigkeit des Kapitäns Allatars zu überzeugen. Zumindestens ließen Sie ihn am Leben und legten vor aller Mannschaft einen weiteren Fluch auf Ihm. Der erste Fluch war, dass die vesenkten Toten auf der VENE wiederkehrten. Jetzt kam hinzu. Dass auf jedem Schiff, dass er jetzt ohne ihren Auftrag befahre, er schneller altern möge und eine lebendige Heimstatt aller Toten sei, die wegen seines Schiffes sterben mussten. Wir machten uns natürlich Sorgen um die entkommenen Helden. Hatte nicht Allatar von einem Hafen in der Nähe geredet? Ist unser geheime Hafen nun in Gefahr? In der Festung angekommen wurde auf Drängen der Harads ein großer Rat einberufen.So hieß der Beschluß:Im Interesse der ehrbaren und dunklen Herrin ist die Kiste sofort auf ein Schiff und dann zum Bestimmungsort zu bringen. Da die Kopie der Nimroth schon vor Tol Aduil lag, wurde die richtige Nimroth, die gestern aus Umbar hier eintraf und den Mast der falschen Nimroth „übernahm“ seetüchtig gemacht. So fuhren wir mit einer alten Schabracke zur VENE und holten uns deren Mast, und bauten sie in die richtige Nimroth ein. Als die richtige Nimroth nun so fahrttüchtig war, wurde unser Versteck von der Heldengruppe gestürmt. Gerade noch rechtzeitig verließen wir mit den Vasen und der Kiste der Haradrims den unterirdischen Hafen. Borathor sagte zu uns, dass wir an der Westküste Tol Aduils anlanden, das würde nicht auffallen, da öfters Schiffe an der Küste die Manors belieferte. Er habe dort auch einen Mittelsmann installiert. Aber die Harads wollten die Kiste auf dem Eiland solange in Sicherheit bringen. Unter der Mannschaft munkelte man von einem Nekromanten in den Katakomben der Insel. Er sei von Borathor bereits mit Leichen versorgt worden. Die Katakomben seien auch als vorübergehendes Versteck geplant, bis ein sicheres Schiff für die Fahrt nach Cardolan für den Weitertransport der Kiste an der Ostküste Tol Aduils eintreffen würde. Tief luftholend fährt er erleichtert, Zuhörer gefunden zu haben, fort: : '' "Während unser Piratenschiff Hilfe aus dem Golf von Harnen holte, wir wollten unsere Burg zurückerobern, fuhren wir Richtung Tol Aduil , wo wir an der Westküste vor Belfalas Manor ankerten.Zur Strafe für unser Versagen hat ein besonders grausamer Harad die unruhige Mannschaft mit grausamen Flüchen belegt, so dass einige langsam zu Tode kamen.Einige versuchten noch sich mit den Kräutern aus den Vasen zu heilen, was ihnen aber nicht gelang. Jedoch ward Borathor darauf voller Gram. Bevor die Kiste in ein Ruderboot mit den Toten zum Belfalas Manor geschafft wurde, mahnte uns noch Borathor. Lasst die Vasen in Ruhe! Die Haradrims haben einen Schutzzauber auf sie gelegt. Wehe dem der sie öffnet! Wartet auf den Kapitän der untergegangenen falschen Nimroth. Er müsste eigentlich hier schon eingetroffen sein, um in den Piratenhafen zurückzufahren. Ich lasse ihn holen!"'' Dann verdunkelte sich die Miene als hätte er vergiftete Speise genossen. : '' Einige von uns brachen natürlich trotzdem die Vasen auf und probierten hier und davon! Eine Stunden später hörten wir ein großes Geschrei aus dem Laderaum. Einer der, der von dem Kräutern aß, entwickelte einen unbändigen Durst, so dass er ständig unseren Wasservorrat im Laderaum besuchte und sich am Wasser labte. Es kam da natürlich zu Streitigkeiten. Da entpriess es, so sagte man mir, aus seinem Munde eine Blume, die sich schnell mit ihrem Gestänge und Geranke aus seinem Halse kriechend, um das Wasserfass schlang. Einen weiteren Piraten rissen sie im Kampfe den Oberschenkel auf, der darauf noch ans Oberdeck gelangte und sich auf dem Hauptmast rettete.'' : '' Dann sahen wir Lichtzeichen vom Belfalas Manor!. Der größere Teil der Mannschaft hielten die Lichtzeichen als ein Signal des Kapitäns der vor Tol Aduil versenketen Fake Nimroth. Sodann entschieden wir uns mit einer Rumpfmannschaft an Bord zu bleiben, die den Laderaum versiegelte. Während der größere Teil der Mannschaft das Ruderboot bemannte und zum Belfalas Manor ruderte. Sie kamen nicht wieder zurück. Währenddessen breitete sich die Pflanzen auf dem Schiff weiter aus und ich konnte mich in meiner Kombüse nur noch mit brennenden Hölzern erwehren!! So habe ich überlebt.'' : '' Ich würde an Eurer Stelle die Vasen nicht anfassen! Versenkt sie lieber in den Tiefen des Meeres! '' FB_Addon_TelNo{ height:15px !important; white-space: nowrap !important; background-color: #0ff0ff;}FB_Addon_TelNo{ height:15px !important; white-space: nowrap !important; background-color: #0ff0ff;}